Mi gran primer amorReescrito
by Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno
Summary: Esta historia comienza con el nacimiento del primer hijo de Sasuke-kun y Sakura.Tanto Sasuke-kun como Sakura empezaran a recordar como se conocieron y todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a estar juntos.Puede que mas adelante contenga Lemon.Espero que les guste y por favor dejen Reviews.
1. Prólogo

**Mi gran primer amor**

Prólogo

-¡Ahh!-Ahí estaba yo, Sakura, dando a luz a mi primer hija.

-Puja cariño. Tú puedes.-Me decía mi marido, Sasuke, a la vez que sujetaba mi mano.

Volví a pujar otra vez y al final de esta escuche le llanto de mi hija, el primero de muchos, y como Sasuke me decía lo orgulloso que estaba de mi. Después de eso todo se volvió negro.

…

Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación blanca. Miré a la derecha y ahí estaba Sasuke dedicándome una de esas sonrisas que solo aparecen cuando estamos los dos solos.

-Que bien que despiertas.-Me dijo a la vez que me besaba en la frente.

-¿Cómo esta la niña?-Le dije con la voz cansada por todo el trabajo del parto.

-Está bien. Me dijeron que en cuanto despertaras te lo traerían.-Se agacho y me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Mi marido podía ser una persona fría pero cuando esta conmigo se convierte en la persona más dulce del mundo. Y yo me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo por que solo yo presencio este cambio de comportamiento.

-Iré a llamar a una enfermera para que traigan al niño-Me dijo consiguiendo sacarme de mis pensamientos.

Le sonreí a modo de respuesta y inmediatamente vi como salía de la habitación en la que estaba.

Estuve un rato pensando en como mi marido cambio mi vida para mejor con solo haberlo conocido. Recordé como aquel chico de cabellos negros-azabaches, ojos del mismo color, piel pálida, frío, con un gran orgullo y algo arrogante me sacaba de quicio pero que cuando comencé a conocerlo mejor me di cuenta de lo gran persona que era. Sonreí para mi misma al recordar lo mucho que nos gritábamos, que de hecho aun seguimos haciéndolo. De repente la puerta se abrió la puerta y por ella vi entrar a Sasuke seguido de una enfermera que cargaba un bulto en sus brazos. Que supuse sería mi hija. Se acercaron a mí y la enfermera me dio a la niña y pidiendo permiso se retiró de la habitación dejándonos a los tres solos. Súbitamente Sasuke se inclino sobre la silla y me dijo:

-Es tan hermosa como su madre.-Al oír aquellas palabras sentí como se me humedecían los ojos. Pestañee un par de veces para ahuyentar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos.

-Pero seguro que cuando sea mayor será igual de guapa que su padre.-Le dije a la vez que le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa.

-Te quiero, Sakura.

Ahí fue cuando todos mis intentos por no llorar de la alegría se fueron por el desagüe. No es que fuera la primera vez que me dice esas palabras, ni mucho menos, pero cada vez que esa frase sale de sus labios siento una alegría inmensa por que me hace pensar en todo lo que pasamos para llegar a este momento.

-Y yo a ti.-Sonreí mientras trataba de limpiarme las lagrimas.

-Vamos…no llores sabes que no me gusta verte así. Además tenemos que ponerle un nombre le ponemos a la niña por que todavía tenemos que registrarla.-Me dijo mientras retiraba algunas lagrimas de mis ojos con sus pulgares y a la vez miraba tiernamente a la bebe que descansaba placidamente en mis brazos. Una niña con unos pocos mechones negros como el carbón, que heredó de su padre, y una piel pálida como la de su madre. Sencillamente perfecta.

-Había pensado en ponerle…Sayuki. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me encanta. Es un nombre precioso y si mal no recuerdo ese era el nombre de tu padre había querido ponerle a tu hermana, ¿verdad?-Me dijo Sasuke mientras acariciaba con cuidado a la pequeña Sayuki.

-Si.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿te acuerdas de cómo nos conocimos?

-Si. ¿En eso estabas pensando cuando volvimos a la habitación con la niña?

-S-si-Me sonroje un poco al ver lo fácil que era para él saber en que pensaba a cada momento-Me acordaba de todo lo que nos costó llegar hasta donde estamos ahora.

-Si, la verdad es que no fue un camino de rosas precisamente ¿verdad?

-En eso tienes razón y si te digo la verdad nunca imaginé que estaría como lo estoy ahora con el chico más egocéntrico, frío, guapo, inteligente y más popular de toda la clase y el instituto.

-Pues yo tampoco esperaba estar con la chica más inteligente y molesta que podía encontrar en la tierra.-Dijo con la intención de hacerme enfadar. Pero no funciono porque con el pasar de los años me di cuenta de que la palabra molesta no era nada malo. Porque yo era Su dulce molestia.

-¡Oye! Pero me alegro de haberte conocido.

-¿A que viene que te acuerdes de todo esto tan repentinamente?

-No se. Solo me acorde de mi primer día de clase y de cómo empezó toda nuestra historia…

Bueno hasta aquí el cápitulo de hoy.

Trataré de escribir un capitulo cada día(Inner:Si claro.Tú mucho dices pero luego no haces nada ¬¬.Cerezo:Tú callate que no sabes de lo que :Si,si,lo que tú digas.)

Espero recibir vuestros reviews para poder mejorar mi historia y perdonar si hay alguna falta de ortografía suelta por ahí.

Como hoy me siento generosa os daré un adelanto del proximo capitulo que se llama:"Así nos conocimos"

ADELANTO:

-¿Quien es ese chico tan guapo?-Dijo una de las chicas que estaba en la entrada del instituto

-No lo lo había visto por aquí.¿Será el chico nuevo?-Pregunto la otra

-Mira por donde vas molestia-Dijo el chico nuevo después de que a Sakura se le hucberan caído todos los libros.

-L-lo siento-Murmoró Sakura.

-Hmp-Y el chico se fue por el pasillo.

Bueno este es el adelanto del proximo capitulo espero que os guste y hasta la proxima.

Os quiere: Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno


	2. Capítulo 1: Así nos conocimos

**Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el segundo capítulo. Pero es que no se me ocurría muy bien como seguirlo. Pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo y esta vez no os librareis de mí (Inner: Que pena. De seguro no quieren que les cuentes tu historias pervertidas y diles la verdad que has estado inventándote Lemones a todas horas para escribir en las historias que cuelgues. Yo: Y que si es así? Que tiene de malo? Inner:¬¬)**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son del gran Masashi Kishimoto-Sama ya que si fueran míos ni Sasuke-Kun ni Itachi habrían dejado Konoha y el Clan Uchiha seguiría vivo y habría SasuSaku e ItaIno para todos.**

**(SasuSaku)-Mis comentarios**

**-SasuSaku-Dialogo**

"**SasuSaku"-Pensamientos**

_**SasuSaku-Inner Sakura**_

**_ Capitulo 1:"Así nos conocimos"**

**Él chico nuevo es un arrogante **

**Hace 9 años:**

**Era una mañana tranquila. Los pájaros cantaban, la gente salía a trabajar…**

**-AHHH. Me he quedado dormida y hoy es mi primer día de clases.-Vale puede que no fuera una mañana muy tranquila.**

**Se veía a una chica levantarse de su cama y correr a toda velocidad hacia el bañ desizo de su pijama que consistía en una camiseta de tirantes de color rojo con unos dibujos de cerezos y un shor corto del mismo color de la camiseta y entro a la bañera.**

**Cuando salió de la ducha llevaba puesta una toalla dirigió hacia su armario para sacar el uniforme del instituto que consistía en una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, una corbata azul oscuro, una falda cinco dedos por encima de las rodillas y a cuadros del mismo color de la corbata y unas convers también maquillo superficial mente y se puso un poco de brillo de labios rosa con sabor a cerezas.**

**Sakura POV**

**Salí de mi habitación para ir a la cocina donde me esperaba mi madre con una radiante sonrisa y el desayuno ya preparado.**

**-Buenos días,cariño.-Me saludo cuando tome asiento delante de un plato de huevos con bacon y al lado un zumo de naranja.**

**-Buenos días,oka-san.**

**Cuando termine de desayunar lavé los platos y fui a coger mi mochila. Bueno oka-san me marcho ya-Le dije en el momento que habría la puerta.**

** tengas un buen día.-Me despidió dándome un beso en la frente.**

**Salí de casa en dirección al instituto.**

**Perdón por no nombre es Sakura en segundo de secundaria y tengo 14 añ 1' el cabello rosa y unos ojos verde algo tímida,tengo mucho temperamento pero casi nunca lo dejo salir y soy considerada una nerd por ser la mejor alumna de todo el eso no tengo muchos únicos que tengo son Yamanaka Ino:Una rubia despampánate de ojos lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta alta con un mechón tapándole el ojo una chica muy alocada y le encanta vestirse a la y yo somos las mejores amigas desde bebes gracias a nuestros madres que se conocen desde la universidad y desde que Ino y yo nacimos nos criaron como si fuéramos Hinata:Tiene el pelo de un color azul oscuro hermoso y unos ojos perla verdaderamente muy,muy tímida y también es conmigo la más lista del parte del equipo de Ino conocimos a Hinata cuando teníamos 5 años en un parque mientras era intimidada por unos matones y desde entonces estamos juntas como uña y pertenece a una familia muy importante de respetados gusta mucho leerte las cartas o el futuro y diseñar Tenten:Cabello castaño siempre recogido en dos de color marrón.A Tenten le encanta el deporte y por eso es la capitana del equipo femenino de kendo.Y Yamanaka Naruto:Un rubio de ojos azules y hermano mellizo de es como ver a Ino en chico sustituyendo la obsesión por la moda en la obsesión por el en el equipo de futbol**

**Cuando llegué a la entrada del instituto había un grupo descomunal de mujeres alrededor de algo o de alguien.**

_**¿Shannaro porqué están todas apelotonadas?**_

"**No tengo ni conociéndolas seguro que es una tontería"**

_**Sí,tienes razón.Tú pasa de ellas.**_

**A medida que andaba podía ir escuchado la conversación de las chicas que decían:**

**-¿Ese es el chico nuevo?**

**-Pero que bueno está.**

**-¿Y viste en que coche llegó?**

**Pov Normal:**

**Sakura pasó de los comentarios de sus compañeras y se dirigió hacía donde la esperaban sus amigas junto a Naruto.**

**-Hola frentona.-La saludó Ino.**

**-Hola cerda.**

**-H-hola Sa-sakura-San.(Creo que no hace falta decir de quien era ese saludo verdad).**

**-Hola Hinata.Y ya te he dicho que no me digas con el –san que me hace sentir mayor.**

**-Si S-sakura.-Respondió jugando con sus dedos un sonrojo muy notorio.**

**-Ohayo Sakura-Chan.**

**-Buenos días,Sakura**

**-Buenos días Naruto,Tenten.**

**Estuvieron un rato hablando de cómo les fueron las vacaciones hasta que llegó el profesor y les hizo sentarse a todos.**

**-Mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi y seré vuestra tutora este curso.-Se presentó una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojos.-Antes de empezar con la clase quiero presentaros a un nuevo alumno:Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Pov. Sakura**

**Cuando Kurenai-Sensei dijo el nombre del nuevo alumno entró un chico de tez pálida,cabellos azabaches con destellos azulados y unos ojos negros que te invitaban a perderte en el uniforme del instituto que consistía en en una camisa blanca con el escudo del centro en el lado derecho,una corbata y pantalones azule oscuro.**

**Se colocó al lado de la maestra con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de los pantalones y dirigió una rápida mirada por todo el salón deteniéndose abruptamente en mí.**

_**Shannaro,¿has visto que bueno está?Y no nos quita la vista de encima**_

"**Pues a mi no me parece guapo.Y no me gusta para nada que me mire de esa manera"**

_**Pero que el tío mas bueno que he visto en toda mi vida**_

"**Lo que tu digas, no me gusta que me observe tanto."**

_**Eres imposible.**_

**Después de la discusión con Inner me fije en que Kurenai-Sensei le decía al chico nuevo que tomara asiento en el pupitre que se encontraba a mi derecha,para mi buena o mala suerte.(Yo:Personalmente,yo creo que eso es tener buena tiene la suerte de sentarse al lado de Sasuke-Sexy-Papacito-Uchiha).**

**Mientras se acercaba a su sitio se oían los murmullos de todas las chicas de la el momento que tomó asiento la profesora nos comento que haríamos este año en su clase.**

**Al terminar las clases recogí mis cosas y tomé rumbo a mi camino,alguien me hizo la zancadilla y al ver que iba a caer al suelo cerré los ojos esperando el fuerte impacto,que nunca llegó.Al darme cuenta de eso abrí los ojos y me encontré con unos ojos azabaches que me miraban con un lijero tono de supe de quien se trataba:Sasuke Uchiha el nuevo alumno.**

**-¿No piensas salirte de encima?-Me dijo un tanto irritado.**

**-S-si,perdona.**

**-Seguro que lo hiciste para acercarte a mi.**

**-No,yo no…-No me dejó terminar cuando el volvió ha hablar.**

**-Hmp,molesta.-Y se retiró del lugar mientras oía las burlas de mis compañeros.**

**Salí del lugar lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí al casillero.**

_**¿Shannaro pero quien se habrá creído para tratarnos así?**_

"** que hubiera sido culpa nuestra"**

_**Tienes razón.Y yo que pensé que no seria como los demás.**_

"**Pues ya ves que no".**

**Cuando llegue a mi destino estaban mis amigos al verme aparecer con esa cara enseguida me preguntó que me pasaba.**

**-No,nada.-Le respondí tratando de no hablar sobre mi pequeño accidente de hace un como siempre,Ino,no me creyó nada y así me lo hizo saber.**

**-Ya.¿Me ves cara de tonta?**

**-N-no.-Agaché la cabeza y empecé a contarles lo que me había sucedido hace unos minutos.**

**Al terminar de contarles,todos me dijeron que Sasuke era un estúpido y un no hiciera caso de lo que dijera.**

**Después de esa pequeña charla nos fuimos cada uno a su casa.**

**Llegué a mi hogar y fui a saludar a mi madre que me preguntó que tal en las ,como siempre le dije que bien y no le conté el altercado con el nuevo alumno.**

**Subí a mi habitación para darme un baño finalizar,entré en mi cuarto y me puse el un rato repasando lo que dimos ese día hasta que mi madre me llamó anunciando que la cena ya estaba lista.**

**Bajé las escaleras y caminé hasta la í ya estaban mis padres cada uno en su a mi padre con un beso en la mejilla y me senté en mi la cena entre agradables de cenar y ayude a mi madre a recoger la todo recogido y después de desear buenas noches a mis padres me fui a la cama.**

**Me acosté en mi cama y antes de quedarme dormida pensé que ojala mañana sea un día mejor.**

**Continuara…**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

**Lo primero de todo:**

**Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar y estoy segura de que queréis mi cabeza.**

**La verdad es que no tuve nada de tiempo para escribir la historia y a veces me fallaba el Internet.**

**Lo segundo:**

**Muchísimas gracias por los vi que Kaoru-Chan me había escrito uno casi me pongo a llorar de la emoció que Kaoru-Chan es una de mis escritoras favoritas y que mi historia le gustara significó mucho para eso gracias por tu Review,bueno a ti y a todos aquellas personas que me escribieron uno y agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos.**

**Lo tercero:**

**Yo voy a hacer los personajes como si fuéramos mis amig s y tranquilos seguirán teniendo la personalidad que en principio el personaje debería í esta la lista de los nombres que tengo hasta ahora:**

**Sakura Haruno-Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno(Yo por supuesto).**

**Sasuke Uchiha-"Él"(Perdonar que no os de el nombre aquí pero si alguien quiere saber su nombre que me envíe un review y yo se lo digo y si quiere con foto y todo).**

**Naruto Uzumaki-Álvaro o David.**

**Para las chicas tengo que preguntar a mis amigas cuales quieren ser cada una.**

**Lo cuarto:**

**Dejadme Reviews porfa y trataré de publicar el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible.**

**Que Sasuke-Kun y Itachi-Kun os visiten en vuestros sueños.**

**Atte.:**

'**Cerezo'**


	3. Reparto de Personas y Aviso

Hola a todos de nuevo. Siento haberme tardado tanto en aparecer por aquí pero aunque no os lo creáis mi ordenador tubo unos problemillas y el Word había desparecido y recién hoy me lo han vuelto a instalar. Lo bueno es que como ya empezamos las vacaciones de Navidad voy a tener mucho más tiempo para actualizar mis historias e incluso escribir unas nuevas. Por ahora os dejo el reparto de los personajes de esta historia.

**Sakura Haruno: Carmen Álvarez (Yo).**

**Sasuke Uchiha: Hache (Álvaro).**

**Ino Yamanaka: Maika.**

**Naruto Yamanaka: David.**

**Hinata Hyuga: Anita.**

**TenTen Ama: Fiorella.**

Este es el reparto de los personajes hasta ahora. A medida que vayan apareciendo más personajes iré añadiendo su respectiva persona. Trataré de subir un nuevo capítulo en este fin de semana de esta historia y durante la semana subiré uno de **"Chara Change! Amu"**. Por último muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios en mis historias y espero que los nuevos capítulos os gusten.

Bss…

'Cerezo'


End file.
